cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Save-Ums!
T''he Save-Ums'' is a Canadian CGI animated superhero children's television series produced by Decode Entertainment. The series premiered on CBC Television as part of the Kids' CBC programming block on March 11, 2003 and ended on July 11, 2006 The Save-Ums, which consist of Jazzi, Noodle, Custard, Ka-Chung, Foo and B.B. Jammies, are a group of six characters of various appearances, who help various creatures when they run into difficulty. Each episode begins with a call on the "adventure screen" (essentially a videophone) from an inhabitant of the world in which the Save-Ums live. The caller describes the difficulty that needs to be solved, and then selected Save-Ums travel to the scene of the problem. There are three different places that the Save-Ums travel to solve problems: Rock World, an island with a large mountain, Lava World, a tropical island with a volcano, and Wave World, which is under the ocean. The Save-Ums then assist in solving the problem. Each episode ends with the problem being solved and the Save-Ums returning to their headquarters. * Jazzi is a passionate girl who dreams to speak the language of wild horses. She is afraid of water and is shown to be the leader in numerous episodes. She also looks out for her younger brother B.B. Jammies, but all the Save-Ums look out for him as well. She was voiced by Tajja Isen. * Noodle (Caboche in the French dub) is a hound dog-like creature who is the most intelligent of the group (and is the most mature) often being the voice of reason letting others see what is right. He often chooses the machines needed for the job and pilots the Subchopper, a vehicle hybrid for a helicopter and submarine. He was voiced by Mark Rendall (Season 1) and Cameron Ansell (Season 2). * Custard (Berlingot in the French dub) is a cool cat-eared Save-Um who pilots the Zoomer, a powerboat that travels on either water or snow, and goes on most of the missions. He is known for saying "Bam!" when he gets an idea. He was voiced by Jordan Francis. * Ka-Chung (Aïkido in the French dub) is a hippopotamus-like creature who is the toughest Save-Ums. As his name implies, he is well known to shout "Ka-Chung!" as his catchphrase. He pilots the Ka-Drill, a tunnel boring machine. He was voiced by Mitchell Eisner. * Foo (Louna in the French dub) is an angelfish-like creature who is the youngest and nicest of the Save-Ums and goes on most of the missions. She flies a jet pack. She was voiced by Aaryn Doyle. * B.B. Jammies (Bébé Jimmy in the French dub) is Jazzi's younger brother, who has a purple American football-shaped head. Since he is too young to go on missions, he mostly plays with the Puffs. He was voiced by Connor Price. * Puffs are six little fluffy characters who live and play with the Save-Ums, but don't go on any missions. They sometimes are a help to them. * Winston is a bespectacled whale who lives in Wave World and has an underwater garden. He was voiced by Asa Perlman (impersonating Woody Allen) * Andre is a seahorse who lives in Wave World. He is voiced by Amanda Soha. * Olena is an octopus who lives in Wave World. She is voiced by Sugar Lyn Beard. * Raymundo and Peque are ants who live in Lava World. Raymundo was voiced by Carlos Díaz. * Oscar and Tina are monkeys who live in Lava World. They were voiced by Benny Shilling, Scott Beaudin (sometimes) and Melanie Tonello. * Dino is a baby dinosaur babysat by Raymundo and Peque, who lives in Lava World. * Colin and Elizabat are bats who live in Rock World. They were voiced by Rob Smith and Dolly Reno. * Dori and Terrell are glowgrubs who live in Rock World. Dori was voiced by Alexandra Lai. * Tony and Sal are crabs who live in Wave World. They were voiced by Demore Barnes. * Save-Um Central, the headquarters and home of the Save-Ums. * Rock World, a world with a large rock in the shape of a face. Here live two bats and two glowgrubs. * Lava World, a world with a large volcano in the shape of a face. There live a dinosaur, two ants, two crabs, and two monkeys. * Wave World, a world under the sea where a whale, a seahorse, an octopus and small fish live. * Ice World, a world of ice that is seen on the wall in the Save-Um Central but so far has never been visited. * Space World, a world in outer space that is seen on the wall in Save-Um Central but so far has never been visited. Episodes # Untangle That Octopus (3/10/2003) # Runaway Toy Car (3/10/2003) # Dino Sandwich (3/17/2003) # Where are Winston's Glasses? (3/17/2003) # The Mystery of Winston's Garden (3/24/2003) # Operation Banana Split (3/24/2003) # Scary Things Don't Blink (3/31/2003) # Tina in the Sky (3/31/2003) # Save That Little Tree! (4/7/2003) # A Rock in Winston's Garden (4/7/2003) # Operation Dino Diaper! (4/14/2003) # Rescue Wonder Winston (4/14/2003) # Fix That Broken Drum (4/21/2003) # Brush that Dino's Tooth (4/21/2003) # Andre's Super Water Bubble! (4/28/2003) # Catch That Falling Crab! (4/28/2003) # Making Little Peque Safe (5/5/2003) # Andre's Hole in One (5/5/2003) # Oscar Has A Flat (5/12/2003) # Panic Picnic in Wave World (5/12/2003) # The Ghost of Wave World (5/19/2003) # Tina's Extra Special Thing (5/19/2003) # Unstick That Ant (5/26/2003) # Follow That Mystery Map (5/26/2003) # Wash That Dirty Dino (6/2/2003) # Save That Fish (6/2/2003) # Find That Little Grub's Phone (6/9/2003) # Bats & Oranges (6/9/2003) # Swing That Baby Dino (6/16/2003) # Rescue That Loco Coco (6/16/2003) # Danger: Sticky Food! (6/23/2003) # Too Many Bananas! (6/23/2003) # Lost in Rock World (6/30/2003) # The Vanishing (6/30/2003) # Operation Seesaw! (7/7/2003) # Two Cakes in One (7/7/2003) # Time To Paint a Picture! (7/14/2003) # Pick Up That Spoon (7/14/2003) # Foo is Powerful! (7/21/2003) # Stop Winston's Hiccups! (7/21/2003) # Fix That Trophy! (7/28/2003) # A Little Goes a Long Way! (7/28/2003) # Tie Up That Balloon! (8/4/2003) # Pitch That Tent! (8/4/2003) # Monkey Up a Tree! (10/27/2003) # It's Halloween! (10/27/2003) # Entertain Those Grubs! (12/15/2003) # Keep Those Monkeys Cool (12/15/2003) # Super Cool Birthday Message! (12/22/2003) # Hide and Seek! (12/22/2003) # Save that Ant! (12/29/2003) # Find that Pet! (12/29/2003) Season 2 (2005–2006) # Make That Grub Gluey Again! (4/18/2005) # Save That Sandman! (4/18/2005) # Operation Beat Poetry Party! (4/25/2005) # Hopscotch Emergency! (4/25/2005) # Rockabye That Baby Dino! (5/2/2005) # Splinter Emergency! (5/2/2005) # Lava World Race! (5/9/2005) # Scratch that Whale's Back! (5/9/2005) # Make That Whale a Doll! (5/16/2005) # Operation Rocco Robot! (5/16/2005) # Save Those Glasses! (5/23/2005) # Extra Icky Spider Web! (5/23/2005) # Making Winston Go Poof! (5/30/2005) # Stop That Ice Cream! (5/30/2005) # Red Puff's Big Adventure! (6/6/2005) # Elizabat's Pet Potato! (6/6/2005) # Make Those Valentines! (6/13/2005) # Loco Coco is Sinking! (6/13/2005) # Keep on Dancing! (6/20/2005) # Spooky Tickle Adventure! (6/20/2005) # Smile, Silly Sea Sammies! (6/27/2005) # Tony and Sal's Treasure Hunt! (6/27/2005) # Grab that Crab! (7/4/2006) # Teddysaurus Rescue! (7/4/2006) # Mount Rock World Adventure! (7/11/2006) # Lift That Weight! (7/11/2006) Category:Shows Category:Non-British shows Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:2021